1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved socket wrench, and more particularly, to a socket wrench comprising a main socket member and an auxiliary socket member removably assembled with the main socket member wherein the main and auxiliary socket members have a plurality of socket units of different sizes, respectively, so that, when various size bolts or nuts are loosened or tightened, both socket members can be assembled or disassembled according to the size of the bolt or nut so as to easily handle the bolts or nuts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of socket wrenches are well known in the art which utilize a ratchet handle and various size sockets engaged to the ratchet handle. However, these wrenches suffer from a number of difficulties such as, for example, it is very difficult to select a socket which properly mates with the object to which it is applied. Also the sockets can be readily lost and are expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, in specific wrenches, such as monkey spanners, the thumb must be utilized to push a lever against the bias of a worm gear to permit the jaws of the monkey spanners to close around the desired object.
In order to solve such problems, the present inventor is prosecuting another U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 07/550,369, filed July 10, 1990, now allowed, which discloses a socket wrench which comprises a plurality of socket members having different diameters for movably fitting into the interior of a main body, adjusting members for the socket members, and a ratchet member for setting the revolving direction of the socket members so that the proper socket member of them can be selected and utilized without changing the socket member. However, this socket wrench has a disadvantage that the various size socket members cannot meet the requirements of the various sizes of existing bolts and nuts since the socket members cannot be manufactured in a certain thickness below no matter what kind of material is used.